RotG: Christmas!
by writergirl142
Summary: Its Christmas Day and evryone is cheery and in good moods! Except, it seems, Jack Frost and Casey Aqua. Narain Hart and Windsong try to figure out what has the two youngest Guardians so sad.


**Here's the Christmas one-shot i promised all of you! Read and Review please!**

RotG Christmas one-shot

It was Christmas Day at last! North had had a very successful night, all gifts having been delivered without any trouble at all. Now, all of the Guardians were celebrating both Christmas in general and North's success. The fire was roaring, sending waves of warmth throughout the room and frankly making everyone in the room feel good. Except, Narain Hart and Windsong noticed two Guardians missing in the joy. Looking around, the two spirits spotted the missing spirits quite a ways away from the fire. Jack Frost was sitting on the window sill as close to the cold glass as he could get. Casey Aqua wasn't as close to the window, but she was still reasonably far away from the heat of the fire.

Narain and Windsong walked closer to them and took seats next to them.

"Hey guys." Narain said, putting on a smile. Jack looked down at her, his face devoid of emotion, Casey looking up in much the same way that Jack was.

"Are you two okay?" Windsong asked, which only got her a shrug from each of the solemn spirits. The two older spirits frowned, and Windsong asked, "What's wrong?"

Jack and Casey gestured to the other Guardians, who were still happily enjoying themselves. "That's what." Jack muttered, pulling his knees to his chest and nesting his chin on his arms, his other hand pulling his hood over his head.

Narain and Windsong each raised an eyebrow, glancing at where Jack and Casey had indicated, then looked back at the two youngest Guardians. The Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Faith still had emotionless expressions, although Narain noticed that the emotionless masks had dropped into looks of sadness.

"Okay," she said. "You're going to have to explain better."

Casey glared at Narain. "You want to know what's bugging us?" Narain and Windsong nodded. Casey sighed. "Okay, fine. So we got some of our memory back, but we didn't get everything back. So you see,"

Jack continued. "We don't exactly remember any Christmases with our families." Casey nodded sadly.

Narain and Windsong looked at each other, their own expressions rather sad. "That's awful." Windsong said after a few minutes of silence. Jack and Casey nodded slowly.

"There's something else bothering you two isn't there?" Narain questioned. Jack and Casey looked at each other then they sighed and nodded slowly.

"You got us." Jack said. "You see, with me and Casey being on the naughty list, we don't exactly have reason to be happy. We don't even know if we were ever NOT on the naughty list." Casey sighed and put her head on her arms.

Narain and Windsong looked at each other, smiles breaking out as an idea came to them both. They stood and stretched. "We'll be right back." Windsong said as she and Narain walked back to the partying older Guardians.

"Narain!" North exclaimed. "Windsong! Where have you two been?!" Narain grabbed North and Bunnymund's arms while Windsong grabbed Sandy and Tooth's arms. They pulled the four older Guardians away from Jack and Casey, as far as they could. Once they were away from them, Windosng and Narain began to speak.

"We have to make this Christmas an absolutely fantastic one for Jack and Casey!" Windosng started.

"Since they can't remember everything to do with their pasts, they remember spending Christmas with their families or if they were ever not on the naughty list." Narain said. North chuckled softly.

"I know for fact that Casey used to be on nice list all the time. All things she ever did were ever only for poor sick mother and little brother, who was four years younger than her. She was quite a sweet girl." North said. "And believe it or not, Jack was very well behaved young man, always taking care of little sister." Bunnymund scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Both of them had the whitest teeth!" Tooth exclaimed. "And still do!" Sandy made pictures with his dreamsand, dolphins that connected to a snowflake and what appeared to be orcas that connected to a water droplet.

Bunnymund sighed. "I guess those two weren't always little devils."

Tooth looked at all of them. "I'm with Narain and Windsong." she said. "We have to make this fantastic for them."

North nodded. "Alright let's go." And they split up, each going to make their own contribution.

* * *

About a couple of hours later, Narain and Windsong, both smiling ear to ear, walked quickly over to Jack and Casey. Their creepily happy expressions caused Jack and Casey to look at each other then up at the older spirits, a little bit of fear in their eyes.

"What are you two smiling at?" Jack asked.

Narain and Windsong didn't answer. All that happened was that Windsong grabbed Jack's arm and Narain grabbed Casey's arm and the two pulled the younger spirits towards the main room in North's place.

"Where are you two taking us?!" Casey exclaimed. But her question was answered when she and Jack found the Guardians standing in front of them, smiling widely. North had two presents in hand and the entire room was ablaze with Christmas lights.

Jack and Casey raised eyebrows in confusion. "What's all this?" Jack asked.

The older Guardians just smiled. "This," Tooth began "Is what begins the best Christmas you two will ever have."

"At least as a first Christmas you two can remember." Bunnymund said, sounding surprisingly sincere.

Jack and Casey smiled at the Guardians. "Thanks you guys."

North chuckled. "You should be thanking Narain and Windsong. This was their idea." The youngest Guardians looked at Narain and Windsong, wider smiles breaking out on their faces.

"You guys seriously thought of this?" Casey asked.

Windsong smiled. "Why do you sound surprised?" Casey shrugged.

Suddenly, all four were grabbed in headlocks as North pulled them over closer. "Come. We celebrate holiday together as we should have been from beginning." Jack and Casey looked at each other and began laughing.

So what if they couldn't remember celebrating with their families. They had a new family to celebrate with right here. And who were they to let a good Christmas party go to waste?

**So how was it? Took me a while to write and even longer to finally get it typed and posted**


End file.
